


Arsenal

by HunterEnough



Series: Inktober 2018 Shorts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterEnough/pseuds/HunterEnough
Summary: Dean takes stock of the sorry state of Baby's trunk.





	Arsenal

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this author/artist on tumblr and they happen to be running an art challenge for October. I really wish I could draw to participate in the challenge. I totally can't, but I thought, hey, maybe this could be a good list of prompts for shorts/drabbles to actually get me into writing fanfic like I keep telling myself I will… So, my first ever fanfic, based on the Inktober prompt: Weapons. (No beta, all mistakes are my own, and Supernatural and its characters unfortunately not.)

Dean heaved a silent sigh. Baby’s trunk needed to be cleaned. 

After too many back-to-back cases, the mobile arsenal was disordered. Several of the shotguns, two of the handguns (aside from their personal carry pieces), the rifles, hell, even a coupla the knives had been tossed back into the trunk without being properly cleaned.

They were running short on salt rounds, the holy water cask was nearing empty, and a lot of their most common spell, charm, and weapon enhancing herbs were dangerously close to empty. 

Plus, Baby could really use an oil change and a good tune up after some of the rough treatment she’d endured this past week during a particular grueling witch hunt.

This would require a trip to the bunker. They could take the time to bring the arsenal back to battle ready, give Baby some love, and maybe even do some laundry. A home cooked meal followed by his very own memory foam mattress didn’t sound half bad either. Maybe he could even get Cas to watch the second _Guardians of the Galaxy_ movie with him if they were home for a couple of days…

Besides, they really couldn’t hunt effectively when Baby’s trunk was in this condition. 


End file.
